jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
Mando'a
Mando'a, sometimes referred to simply as Mandalorian, was the primary language spoken by the Mandalorian culture, with elements of it taken from the ancient Taung of Coruscant, from which the culture stemmed. Overviewhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mando%27a&action=edit&section=1Edit The origins of Mando'a are believed to lie with the language of the Taung, an ancient race of humanoid simians that originated on Coruscant in the time before the Galactic Republic's formation.1 The Taung were driven from Coruscant by the Human Battalions of Zhell after a lengthy war, and under the leadership of Mandalore the First, conquered a new planet they named Mandalore in their leader's honor, becoming the first Mandalorians—or Mando'ade, "Children of Mandalore" in Mando'a.2 Despite this direct lineage, unique elements contained in Mando'a are unlike any found in other galactic languages. Mando'a has no grammatical cases, only two forms for a verb to take, a tense prefix system, and simplistic rules for forming adjectives from nouns and verb stems. Spelling and punctuation forms are optional, decided upon by the preference of the individual speaker—"jagyc" and "jagla", for instance, are both correct ways of saying "masculine".1 To understand and be able to speak Mando'a was one of the Resol'nare, the central six tenets that an individual had to follow in their daily life should they wish to be a Mandalorian. This respect for the language, along with Mando'a's natural flexibility, meant that words drawn from other languages were a rarity, 1 and Mando'a changed very little throughout the centuries in spite of the many languages the Mandalorians learned to speak and the vast influence from alien cultures.3 If a new word for a thing or concept was needed, Mandalorians would typically draw upon the existing Mando'a vocabulary to form an appropriate term. Mando'a is an agglutinative language, meaning that many words are formed by combining two or more others, without changing their form, to create a new word with a new meaning.1 An example of this is the term dar'jetii, which is a combination of the Mando'a words dar, meaning "no longer", and jetii, the Mandalorian word for Jedi. Literally translated, dar'jetii means "no longer a Jedi", but is mostly used contextually to mean "Sith."4 However, hut'tuun—the Mandalorian word for "coward"—finds its roots in the common Mandalorian dislike for Hutts, specifically their tendency to hire others to handle their martial needs in their stead.1 Grammarhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mando%27a&action=edit&section=2Edit Mando'a was a primarily spoken language, rather than a written one, and was thus an expressive language that was often thought of as easy to learn, a trait highly desirable in a culture that regularly adopts adults from numerous races and species. The language's grammar was relatively uncomplicated, but there were elements that necessitated adjustments for a speaker of Basic, including Mando'a's expression of tense, and its gender-neutrality. Because Mandalorians believe in living their history, along with the idea that a tomorrow is not always certain, past and future tense were colloquially done away with. Instead, the prefixes ru for "past", and ven for "future", were used in place of the more widely-used tense forms. There was also no passive verb form in Mando'a; a verb was either active or simply absent from the statement. 1 On the subject of verbs, infinitive verbs ended in ''-ir, -ar, -ur, -or,'' or ''-er.'' To produce the stem, removing the "r" at the end was all that was required.1 Ni vorer is incorrect but Ni vore—meaning "I accept" and using the inflected form—is correct.5 Oftentimes, an apostrophe—known in Mando'a as a beten, or "sigh"—was used to separate the terminal vowel, indicating the slight glottal pause of some Mandalorian accents. Other uses for the beten were as an indication of a breath, for pronunciation, or a sign of a dropped letter or letters in a contraction. For instance, the sentence "I carry a saber" could be translated in Mando'a as the formal ni juri kad, or the pronunciation-marked ni jur'i kad, since the emphasis is placed on the second syllable in the word juri, and even the more commonly contracted ni jur'kad. Dropping a terminal vowel when conjugating was quite common, especially in Mandalorian poetry and song.1 Occasionally, certain verbs would be left out all together, and instead implied via word order. While this tendency to forgo certain words could be confusing to Basic speakers, and make the language appear abrupt, the militaristic Mandalorians have largely assumed the concise speech common in military orders. Whereas the literal translation for "It's good" would be bic cuyi jate, a Mandalorian would be much more likely to just say jate, or "good", instead.1 As stated previously, Mando'a was a gender-neutral language, where gender was implied by context. Buir meant both "mother" and "father", just as "son" and "daughter" were both represented by the word ad. When it was necessary to specify gender, the adjectives of jagyc or dalyc—male and female, respectively—would be added. This grammatical system was a rarity for a language spoken by beings who reproduced sexually.1 To form a question, the interrogative prefix tion would be placed at the beginning of a sentence. While Gar verorad'ni means "You are hiring me", the addition of the tion prefix placed before gar would turn the previous statement into the question, "Are you hiring me?" Another example of a meaningful prefix is ke, which was drawn from the Mando'a word for "order"—or ke'gyce—and was placed at the start of a sentence to indicate a command. In order to create the negative form in Mando'a, the prefix n', nu, nu', or ne would be added either before the sentence or the individual word. Ne'briikase meant "unhappy", while Nu'ni juri kad meant "I don't carry a saber". When forming a plural, ''-e'' was added to the end of words ending in consonants, while ''-se'' was added to the end of words ending in a vowel.1 As with most languages, there were exceptions to the rule, such as in the case of gett becoming gett'se.6 Originally, the indication of a plural was done with an ''-a'' suffix rather than an ''-e'', a practice that went away over time.1 Adjectives and adverbs were formed by adding the suffixes ''-la'' or ''-yc'' to the end of pre-existing nouns.1 Di'kut, meaning "idiot" in Mando'a, could easily become di'kutla, meaning "idiotic".6 Comparatives and superlatives were formed in much the same way. When creating a comparative, the suffix ''-shy'a'' would be added to the end of the standard adjective. For a superlative, the ''-ne'' suffix would be added. An example would be the word dral, meaning "bright", becoming dralshy'a, or "brighter", and the word jate, meaning "good", becoming jatne, or "best". No distinction between adverbs and adjectives was made in Mando'a, and although a non-''Mando'a'' speaker might make out a Mandalorian to be uneducated should he say in Basic, "The boys done good", it is much more likely that they were simply unfamiliar with Basic's past tense and adverbial forms. Mando'a also made less use of articles such as "the" and "an" than Basic, generally adding them only for emphasis.1 Mando'a had a similar pronunciation to Basic, with a few notable exceptions. There was no "f", "x", or "z" in Mando'a, although the written form of the Mandalorian alphabet included the letters for greater ease in transliterating foreign words.1 In the absence of the letter "f", Mando'a substitutes the similar-sounding "vh" combination, and the Mandalorian "s" can be pronounced in the same way as a common "z".5 Over time, the pronunciation of "d" lost favor to the more modern "t", though certain Mandalorian communities still preferred to pronounce the letter "j" as a "y" sound, instead of the more commonly heard hard "j" found in words like "joy". When speaking, the first "h" present in a word was typically aspirated—aside from its archaic form used in traditional songs and poems—and always pronounced when found in the middle of a word. Mando'a possessed no silent letters, though the opposite was often true of Mandalorian songs: terminal consonants would become extra syllables in order to better maintain rhythm and meter. For example, tor could easily become to-rah, and tang could just as easily become tan-gah.1 Concordian, the language spoken on both the planet Concord Dawn7 and Mandalore's moon, Concordia,8 was a dialect of Mando'a. As such, though they differed in certain aspects, the two languages were mutually intelligible, meaning that they were similar enough that an individual speaking one could easily converse with someone speaking the other.9 The dialect spoken by the Human child Sasha ot Sulem in 3,956 BBY, following the girl's kidnapping and her time living among the Mandalorians on Dantooine, was believed by the Jedi Knight Revan to be a jumbled off-shoot of Mando'a.10 Vocabularyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mando%27a&action=edit&section=3Edit :Note: The following section contains words that some may consider to be unsuitable for younglings. As a special note, it needs to be said that there is no word for "hero" in Mando'a - only a word for those who are not heroes, but "cowards": hut'uun/e. The following are a few of the known Mando'a words, and the most accurate possible translations thereof. For the full Mando'a dictionary, see this. Verbshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mando%27a&action=edit&section=4Edit 6 *''a'den'' - to rage *''atiniir'' - to endure, to stick with, to tough it out *''baatir'' - to care, to worry about *''beten'' - to sigh *''brokar'' - to beat (heartbeat, drumbeat) *''cuyir'' - to be, to exist *''dinuir'' - to give *''duraanir'' - to look down upon, to hold in contempt, to despise *''duumir'' - to allow *''gaan'' - to want *''ganar'' - to have *''hettir'' - to burn *''hibirar'' - to learn *''hukaatir'' - to protect, to cover, to shield *''jehaatir'' - to lie *''jorhaa'ir'' - to speak *''jorso'ran'' - shall bear (archaic imperative form) *''jurir'' - to bear, to carry *''jurkadir'' - to mess with someone (lit: to brandish a saber) *''kar'taylir'' - to know *''k'uur'' - to hush, be quiet, to shut up *''liser'' - to be able to, can *''motir'' - to stand *''narir'' - to act (carry out), to do *''nartir'' - to place, to put *''nau'ur'' (also: sometimes seen as naur) - to light up *''nau'ur kad'' - to forge a saber *''nynir'' - to hit, to strike *''oya'' - Let's hunt! and let's roll (colloquial) *''parjir'' - to win, to be victorious *''shabiir'' - to screw up *''shereshoy'' - a lust for life, to live in the moment *''shukur'' - to break, to smash/tear apart, to crush *''susulur'' - to hear, to listen *''takisir'' - to insult *''trattok'o'' - to fall, to fail *''udesiir'' - to relax, to rest, to be peaceful *''usen'ye'' - rudest way to tell someone to go away (same root as osik) *''verborir'' - to buy, to hire, to contract *''vorer'' - to accept Adjectives and adverbshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mando%27a&action=edit&section=5Edit 6 *''adenn'' (pl. adennate) - merciless *''ala'' - clever *''ani'latoon'' - ultimate *''aruetycate'' - traitorous *''atin'' - stubborn *''briikase'' - happy *''dar'' - no longer *''darasuum'' - eternal/eternally, forever *''di'kutla'' - foolish, idiotic (severe) *''drali'' - bright *''dralshy'a'' - stronger, more powerful *''droun'yn'' - never *''ge'tal'' - red *''hettyc'' - burning *''hut'uunla'' - cowardly *''iviin'yc'' - fast, quickly *''jate'' - good *''jatne'' - best *''je'karta'' - vengeful *''kandosii'' - indomitable, ruthless. Used colloquially as noble, or classy as well. *''mesh'la'' - beautiful *''naast'' - destroyer *''nau'' - before *''ne'tra'' - black *''nuhunla'' or nuh'la - funny *''ori'' - big, extreme, very *''racin'' - pale *''shabla'' - screwed up (offensive) *''shukla'' - crushed *''solus'' - one, alone, each, individual, vulnerable *''sol'yc'' - first *''talyc'' - bloody (can be used to describe meat as "rare") *''teroch'' - pitiless *''tome'' - together *''tracyn'la'' - grilled, chargrilled, scorched *''troch'' - certainly *''ures'' - without Nounshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mando%27a&action=edit&section=6Edit 6 *''aaray'' - pain *''aay'han'' - bittersweet moment of mourning and joy - "remembering and celebration" *''abesh'' - east *''abiik'' - air *''adade'' - personnel *''adate'' - people, persons *''a'den'' - wrath, rage *''adiik'' - child aged 3 to 13 *''ad'ika'' - kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child *''ad'ike - sons, daughters, children'' *''ade'' - sons (archaic) *''agol'' - living tissue - meat, muscle, flesh - animal or human, "flesh and blood" *''aka'' - mission *''akaan'' - war *''akaan'ade'' - army *''akaata'' - battalion *''akalenedat'' - hard contact *''alii'gai'' - flag, colors *''aliik'' - sigil, symbol on armor *''aliit'' - family, clan, tribe *''alor'' - leader, chief, "officer", constable, boss *''alor'ad'' - captain *''aloriya'' - capital (lit. head city) *''alor'uus'' - corporal *''al'verde'' - commander *''anade'' - everyone, everybody *''aran'' - guard *''aranar'' - defense *''araniik'' - cordon *''ara'nov'' - defense *''arasuum'' - stagnation *''arpat'' - seed *''aru'e'' - enemy *''aruetii'' - (ah-roo-AY-tee) traitor, outsider, comparable to "them" *''aruetiise'' - Aruetii, plural 11 *''ash'ad'' - someone else *''baar'' - body *''baar'pir'' - sweat *''baar'ur'' - medic *''ba'buir'' - grandfather/grandmother *''ba'jur - education, training'' *''balac'' - opportunity *''bas neral'' - coarse grain used for animal fodder and brewing; thought unfit to eat *''ba'vodu'' (pl. bavodu'e) - aunt/uncle *''behot'' - a citrus-flavored herb, antiseptic, and mild stimulant *''beroya'' (bair-OY-ah) bounty hunter *''bes'bavar'' - cavalry *''besbe'' - kit (slang) *''besbe'trayce'' - weapons *''bes'bev'' - Mandalorian wind instrument also used in combat *''be'senaar'' - missile *''bes'kad'' - slightly curved saber of Mandalorian iron *''beskar'' - Mandalorian iron *''beskar'ad'' - droid (literally "child of iron") *''beskar'gam'' - armor (literally "iron skin") *''bes'laar'' - music *''be'sol'' - priority *''besom'' - unhygienic person, someone with no manners *''Bes'uliik'' - Basilisk (literally "iron beast") *''beten'' - sigh *''bev'' - needle, spike *''beviin'' - lance *''bevik'' - stick *''bic'' - it *''bines'' - stack *''birgaan'' - backpack *''birikad'' - baby carrying harness *''bora'' - job *''buir'' - father/mother *''burc'ya'' - friend *''buy'ce'' (pl. buy'cese) - helmet; colloquial: pint, bucket *''ca'' - night *''chakaar'' - thief, petty criminal, scumbag, bitch, bastard, bugger, (lit: "grave robber") *''Coruscanta'' - Coruscant *''Cuy'val Dar'' - those who no longer exist *''cyar'ika''- darling, beloved, sweetheart11 *''cyar'tomade'' - fans, a group of people with affection for something *''darasuum'' - eternity *''dar'buir'' - no longer a father/mother (very shameful) *''dar'jetii'' - no longer a Jedi (Sith, Dark Jedi) *''dar'manda'' - a state of being "not Mandalorian"; not an outsider, but one who has lost his heritage, and so his identity and soul *''dar'yaim'' - a hell, a place you want to forget *''dha'' - dark *''di'kut'' - a foolish, idiotic, useless individual (severe); context-dependent:can mean jerk, moron, idiot, etc. (sometimes vulgar)11 *''droten'' - people, public. *''entye'' - debt *''gal'' - ale *''gayi'kaab'' - radio *''gayiyli'' - resurrector *''gett'' - nut *''ge'verd'' - almost a warrior *''gihaal'' - fish-meal *''gra'tua'' (gra-TOO-ah) - revenge, vengeance *''hut'uun'' (hoo-TOON) - coward *''ib'tuur'' - today (lit: "this day") *''jai'galaar'' - shriek-hawk *''jatne'buir''- best father/mother *''Jetii'' (Jeh-tee) - (the) Jedi *''Jetii'kad'' (jeh-TEE-kahd) - Lightsaber *''Jetiise'' - (the) Republic, plural "Jedi" *''kad'' - saber *''kal - knife'' *''kama'' - backside, back, belt-spat *''Kaminiise'' - Kaminoans *''kando'' (KAHN-do) - importance, weight *''ka'ra'' - stars *''ka'rta'' - heart *''ke'gyce'' - command, order *''kom'rk'' - gauntlet *''kot'' - strength *''kote'' - glory, might *''kyr'am'' - death *''Kyr'tsad'' - Death Watch (lit. Death Society) - breakaway Mandalorian sect *''Mand'alor'' - Mandalore, leader *''Manda'yaim'' - Mandalore *''Mando'ad'' - Mandalorian (lit: Son/Daughter/Child of Mandalore) *''Mar'eyce'' - discovery *''mirsh'' - brain cell *''mirshe'' - brain, brains *''ne'tra gal'' - black ale *''Niktose'' - nikto *''norac'' - back *''orar'' - thunder *''or'dinii'' - complete lunatic *''ori'ramikade'' - Supercommandos (lit: Super-raiders with sabers) *''ori'vod'' - big brother/sister, special friend *''osik'' - crap, poodoo (sometimes vulgar) *''parjai'' - victory *''prudii'' - shadow *''rang'' - ash *''runi'' - soul(poetic only) *''shabuir'' - extreme insult - "jerk", but much stronger *''shebs'' (shebs, s.); shebse (SHEB-say, pl.) - backside, rear, butt (sometimes vulgar) *''shereshoy'' - joy, "a lust for life" *''shig'' (SHEEG) - any kind of hot drink, an infusion *''Shuk'orok'' - Crushgaunt *''Siit'' - Sith *''tal'' - blood *''tar'' - starfield, space, star, sky *''tat'' - brother (Concord Dawn dialect for vod) *''Taungsarang'' - the ash of the Taung *''tihaar'' - an alcoholic drink; a strong, clear spirit made from fruit *''tor'' - justice *''tracinya'' - flame *''tracyn'' - fire *''troan'' - face *''tsad'' - alliance, group, organization *''tuur'' - day *''uj'alayi'' - a very dense, very sweet cake made from crushed nuts, dried fruit and spices, and then soaked in a sticky scented syrup called uj'jayl. Colloquially known as an Uj cake. *''uj'Jayl'' - a sticky scented syrup *''vecuyan'' - aid, assistance, help *''ven'' - future *''verd'' - warrior *''vhett'' - farmer *''vod'' (VOHD) - brother, sister, comrade *''vode'' (VOH-day) - brothers, sisters, comrades *''vod'ika'' - little brother, little sister *''Vongese'' - Yuuzhan Vong or just Vong *''vul'' - (VUHL) - remorse *''Werda'' - shadows (archaic) Phraseshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mando%27a&action=edit&section=7Edit 6 *''Aliit ori'shya tal'din'' - "Family is more than bloodline." Mandalorian Proverb. *''Ba'slan shev'la.'' - Strategic disappearance. Mandalorian Phrase. *''Cin vhetin'' - the concept that once a person takes up the armor their past does not matter anymore. (Lit: White Snow) Mandalorian Concept *''Copaani gaan?'' - Need a hand? *''Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?'' - Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate? *''Cuy'val Dar'' - "Those who no longer exist" *''Gar serim'' - "Yes, you’re right." or "That's it." *''Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la.'' - "Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you'll be." (Lit: Bloodline is not important, but you as a father are the most valuable thing.) Mando saying emphasising the importance of a father's role, and that a man is judged more by that than his lineage. *''Gedet'ye'' - please *''Haar'chak'' - expletive, damnit11 *''Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it'' - Truth, Honor, Vision—said when sealing a pact *''Haatyc or'arue jate'shya ori'sol aru'ike nuhaatyc'' - "Better one big enemy that you can see than many small ones you can't."12 *''Haili cetare'' (HI-lee ket-AH-ray) - Eat up (lit: "Fill your boots") *''Haryc b'aalyc'' - "tired and emotional" - i.e. drunk *''Hukaat'kama'' (hu-KAHT-ka-MAH) - Watch my back, watch my six *''Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur.'' - "Today is a good day for someone else to die." (lit: "This day (is) the best (for) another person to die.") *''Jodo!'' - an insult directed at one who steals a popular public persona to achieve fame and fortune (see: Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction, Dark Horse Comics, © January 1997)(reference to Jodo Kast, a Boba Fett impersonator who wore armor similar to Fett's) *''Kandosii!'' - "Awesome!" *''K'atini'' - Suck it up! *''Kaysh guur' skraan'' - "He/She loves his/her food." (Said of someone who has a healthy appetite, using the verb for affection rather than enjoyment.) *''Kaysh mirsh solus'' - "His brain cell's lonely." (Intended as an insult to one who is very unintelligent) *''Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya.'' - "Train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger." Mandalorian saying. *''Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!'' - "Don't mess with Mandalorians!" *''Ke nu jurkad sha Mando'ade, burc'ya!'' - "Don't mess with Mandos, mate!" (lit: "Don't wave your saber at Mandalorians, mate!" ) *''Ke nu jurkad ti Mando'ade, burc'ya!'' - "Don't cross swords with Mandos, mate!" *''Ke'pare'' - "Stand by" *''Ke'sush'' (Keh-SOOSH) - "Atten-shun!" *''Kom'rk tsad droten troch nyn ures adenn, Dha Werda Verda a'den tratu.'' - They were the wrath of the warrior's shadow and the Gauntlet of the Republic (A line from a Mandalorian war song, adapted for the Republic Commandos). *''Kov'nyn''-a head-butt; a Keldabe kiss *''K'oyacyi!'' - "Cheers!" Can also mean "Hang in there" or "Come back safely." Literally, a command; "Stay alive!" *''K'uur'' - Hush, Be quiet *''Mando'ad draar digur'' - A Mandalorian never forgets *''Mandokarla'' - You've got the right stuff. *''Mar'e'' (MAH-ray) - expression of relief colloquial: "At last!" *''Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde'' - We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors. A Mandalorian marriage contract. *''Mir'osik'' - something undesirable where your brains ought to be, i.e. "Dung for brains" *''Mirsh'kyramud'' (MEERSH-keer'AH-mood) - boring person (lit: "brain killer") *''Mishuk gotal'u meshuroke, pako kyore.'' - Pressure makes gems, ease makes decay. Mandalorian Proverb. *''Munit tome'tayl, skotah iisa'' - Long memory, short fuse *''Nar dralshy'a'' - Try harder *''Ne shab'rud'ni…'' - "Don't mess with me..." (extremely strong warning - much stronger than jurkadir - and likely to be followed by violence) *''Ner vod'' (nair vohd) - "my brother/sister" colloquial: "(my) buddy/pal/lad/chap" *''Ni dinu ner gaan naakyc, jorcu ni nu copaani kyr'amur ner vod'' - Honor my offer of truce, for I would not willingly shed my brother's blood.13 *''Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad'' - Mandalorian adoption vow (lit: "I know (your) name as (my) son/daughter") *''Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum'' (nee kar-TILE garh dah-RAH-soom) - colloquial: "I love you." (lit: "I know you forever.") *''Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum'' - Daily remembrance of those passed on (lit: "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal") followed by the names of those remembered - Mandalorian tradition *''Nu jurkad Mando'ade, burc'ya!'' - a reassurance, comparable to "Steady, mate" *''Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la'' - "Not gone, merely marching far away" (Mandalorian phrase for the departed) *''Ori'buyce, kih'kovid.'' - "All helmet, no head." (Mandalorian insult for someone with an overdeveloped sense of authority.) *''Ori'haat'' - "It's the truth, I swear - no bull." *''Ori'jate'' - "Very good" *''Resol'nare'' - Six Actions *''Ret'lini'' - Just in case *''Re'turcye mhi!'' - goodbye; maybe we'll meet again11 *''Su cuy'gar!'' - a friendly greeting (lit: "still live," i.e. "so you're still alive.") *''Su'cuy!'' - So you're still alive (greeting) *''Tion'ad hukaat'kama?'' (Tee-ON-ahd HOO-kaht-KA-ma) - "Who's watching your back?" *''Tsad droten'' - Republic, democracy, even government; context-dependent (lit: "people's organization") *''Udesii'' - "calm down", "take it easy" *''Usenye'' (oo-SEN-yay) - "Go away!" (obscene) *''Verd ori'shya beskar'gam.'' - "A warrior is more than (his) armor" (Mandalorian proverb) *''Vor entye'' - thank you (lit: "I accept a debt") *''Vor'e'' (VOHR-ay.) - thanks, short form of vor entye *''Yai'yai'' - "richly nourishing" - peculiarly Mandalorian description of dense, high-calorie food, of great importance to people dependent on highly portable field rations Other wordshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mando%27a&action=edit&section=8Edit 6 *''a'' (ah) - but *''an'' (ahn) - all *''ashi'' - other *''ast'' - itself *''bah'' - to *''bal'' (bahl) - and *''be'' - of *''cuun'' (koon) - our *''elek'' (EL-eck) - yes (colloquial: lek, comparable to "yeah") *''gar'' - you, your *''haar'' - emphatic definite article (rare) *''haar'chak'' - expletive14 *''ibic'' - this *''juaan'' - beside *''kaysh'' (kaysh) - him, his, he (masculine third person referral) *''ke'' - imperative prefix *''ke nu'' - "don't" prefix *''lo'' (loh) - into *''meg'' (mayg) - which, that, that, who *''meh'' (mey) - if *''mhi'' (mee) - we *''nayc'' (NAYSH) - no (colloquial: shh, comparable to "nah") *''ner'' (nair) - my *''ni'' - I *''par'' - for *''ra'' - or *''ru'' - added in front of a noun to make it past tense *''sa'' - as, like *''sha'' or shal - at (when used in front of a consonant) *''te'' - the *''teh'' - from *''ti'' - with *''tion'' - interrogative prefix *''tion'ad'' - who, interrogative *''vaii'' - where *''val'' - they, their, theirs *''ven'' - future prefix Numbershttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mando%27a&action=edit&section=9Edit 6 *''solus'' (SOH-loos) - one *''t'ad'' (tahd) - two *''ehn'' (enn) - three *''cuir'' (KOO-eer) - four *''rayshe'a'' (ray-SHEE-ah) - five *''resol'' (reh-SOL) - six *''e'tad'' (EH-tad) - seven *''sh'ehn'' (shayn) - eight *''she'cu'' (SHAY-koo) - nine *''ta'raysh'' (ta-RAYSH) - ten *''olan'' (o-LAN) - hundred *''ta'raysholan'' (TAH-raysh-oh-lahn) - thousand